User blog:PeaceLoveAgentP/PLAP's 200 Story Challenge
Yeah that's right. Just like Fossy and Goth and any other users I didn't mention by name, I'm gonna do the 200 Story Challenge. Prepare yourselves. Some are random with no story, others are potential scenes in future stories (or current stories...), and others are ideas for my possible diary series. So without further ado (ya know, "ado" is a weird word), let's begin! *I have some pics planned out for many of them! 1. Introduction "Hello. My name is Bobbi, I'm a vampire created by PLAP, I just broke the fourth wall, and am introducing to you her 200 Story Challenge. 2. Love "You can't just sit here and wait for him to turn into a centaur and fly away with you," said Bobbi. Instead of just ignoring her snide remarks, she decided it was time to help Isabella. "He likes you. He really does. ''No wait, strike that. He doesn't like you. He ''loves you. Just like you love him. But if you don't ask him, he's gonna be gone by the time you're my age. Now, you can't just sit here and watch him live his life. So help me, if you don't ask him out to a movie with just you two, ''I'm gonna--" "But what if he says 'no'?" "Oh for the love! Did you even here what I just said? Now. Ask. Him." 3. Light 4. Dark 5. Seeking Solace 6. Break Away 7. Heaven 8. Innoence "M-my name i-is Suzy. Please help me. There-there were so many, and-and..." "Shh," Phineas cooed. "It's okay. We'll help you." "Th-th-thank you." 9. Drive 10. Breathe Again 11. Memory ''"The platypus!" Doofenshmirtz-2 shrieks. "That's secret agent Perry the Platypus!" "Whoa, whoa, hey, he's just a platypus," Phineas says. "He doesn't do much." "Oh, oh, this is rich, I see what's going on here. You, you really think that he's your pet, don't you? ''Wrong! He's using you, you're just his cover. He's a secret agent! Here, here, let me prove it." Doof-2 looks up, pointing. "General Platyborg, come down here at once!" He looks back at Phineas and Ferb. "He'll be here in just a minute." A cyborg Perry falls down and slams into Doof-2's foot. He screams in pain and suddenly stops. "Alright, Platyborg, you see that platypus?" He points to Perry. "You know what to do."'' Before Phineas' eyes, Platyborg charges at Perry. In a flash of metallic color and teal fur, Platyborg smacks Perry and a sickening crunch of metal on flesh resonates in Phineas' ears. Perry flies across the room, tumbling for a bit before landing on his feet. He shakes, as if he were never touched. "Perry!" Phineas cries. He turns to Doof-2. "What was that for?" He and Ferb run to Perry. "Perry, are you okay? Ferb, how are his vitals?" Ferb gives him a small look of reassurance. He hears metal crash to the ground. He turns and sees Platyborg rushing to him and Ferb. "What?" Platyborg raises a fist and Phineas flinches, ready for impact. Suddenly, a teal streak rushes in front of his face and Platyborg is stumbling backwards. Phineas shakes his head and sees more clearly that the teal streak is Perry. Perry punched Platyborg. "Perry?" Perry gives him an unreadable look. ''How? ''he thinks. Phineas jerks awake, clutching his heart and breathing sharply. Ferb rustles under his covers and gets up, turning on his bedside lamp. He gives Phineas a look. "Nightmares again?" he asks. Phineas shakes his head. "Not nightmares. Just dreams. They just... they just seem so real. I don't understand it." "You wanna talk about it?" "No. I'm fine. You should go back to sleep." Ferb rustles back under his covers and hits the lights. Phineas pulls his comforter over his chest and nestles his head into his pillow. He looks at Perry uncertainly before closing his eyes. How? he thinks. 12. Insanity Crunch! The sound of breaking glass mingled with a faint sound of electricity made Phineas jump. He accidentally dropped his wrench which, in turn, fell on Ferb's head. "Sorry, bro," Phineas said, embarrased. He jumped from off the top of his unfinished structure and grabbed a wobbly Ferb. The two entered the house to see many bits of glass and what appeared to be a disc on the living room floor. Phineas looked at the glass and saw they were from the TV. Inside the TV was a hole and Bobbi's fist. "Heh heh," she said guiltily. "What?" Phineas walked over to the TV and picked up the disc. "Early Evening? That teen vampire movie?" "Jessie wanted to watch it!" 13. Misfortune 14. Smile 15. Silence 16. Questioning 17. Blood (Ferb's POV) Behind the fog of the night I could just barely make out a shape. I knew that shape better than anything, but I couldn't, wouldn't, let myself believe it. Beside the shape knelt Isabella, tears streaming down her eyes. My subconscious mind said to go see, just to be sure I was wrong. Oh, I was far from wrong. Phineas was laying limp on the ground, his eyes closed. As I felt for a heartbeat I felt something warm. Under the vague glow of the moon I could see it on my fingers. Blood. Definitely not mine, but definitely his. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening. "How could you do this?!" Isabella's eyes, still stained with tears, had fury of which I had never seen before. "How could you do this to him?" She looked at her. I expected her to say she didn't mean to, or something but she didn't. All she did was look at her hands. She joined the group and looked at him. "Are you okay?" "Of course we're not okay!" screamed Isabella. "Not everything's about you!" She looked at Phineas for a moment. Then she said, "He'll be okay. Trust me. I know what dead is and I know what living is. This is definitely living." 18. Rainbow 19. Gray 20. Fortitude 21. Vacation 22. Mother Nature 23. Cat 24. No Time 25. Trouble Lurking 26. Tears (concept for future story) "We're gonna die, aren't we?" asked Jessie. "No," replied Ferb. "No, we'll be fine." "How do you know?" "I--" "Exactly. You don't. You treaking don't know anything. We're gonna die. Okay? We are gonna die. And nothing you treaking say is gonna change that!" She broke down. "Nothing." Ferb didn't think he ever saw Jessie cry. If she's right, he thought, her tears are the last thing I'll see of her... 27. Foreign 28. Sorrow 29. Happiness 30. Under the Rain This is an excerpt from a story my friend and I wrote, changed to fit PnF. It's very late, about 1:30 in the morning. Clouds begin to darken above Jeremy's head, obscuring the shining stars in the night as he stands beneath Candace's window. "I can spout out a million excuses about what happened," he says, pleading with her. "I didn’t mean to, I was ticked, I wasn’t thinking, blah blah blah. But, the thing is... I was in the right mind. It was so wrong of me, but I would do anything to get you to love me again." "That’s the thing!" Candace yells as quietly as she can, not even trying to keep the bitterness from her voice. "I still love you. But how can I trust you, now? How can I feel safe for myself? You really aren’t the guy I thought you were." "I understand. It is my fault." Tears well up in his eyes, revealing to Candace a sensitive side of Jeremy she's never seen before. "But... oh, gosh. I love you, Candace. I love you. For real." Candace slams the window shut and locks it. Jeremy is about to walk away in defeat when she walks out the front door, zipping up her jacket. He almost smiles in hope. "So you’re not mad at me, then?" "No. I’m ticked," she replies bitterly. Jeremy winced, clearly hurt. "But I thought about it... I love you, so I have to at least forgive you." "I honestly didn’t think you’d forgive me after what I did." "Me either. But I can’t stay mad at you forever." Candace puts her hands on Jeremy's shoulders and leans in. The two kiss as thunder rolls above them. Rain becomes to fall from the clouds. They pull away. "Wanna come inside? I don’t want you to get sick." Jeremy smiles slightly, looking at the raindrops sticking to Candace's hair like diamonds. "Don’t you think that’s kinda risky?" "Not entirely compared to what we’ve already been doing," she replies, shrugging. She grabs Jeremy's hand and they walk inside. 31. Flowers 32. Night 33. Expectations 34. Stars 35. Hold My Hand Isabella looked at Phineas. Now that he was fifteen, he no longer seemed like that silly kid who built roller coasters in his backyard. He seemed much more mature, so much like his brother, Ferb. But despite Ferb's maturity, Isabella never really liked him the same way as Phineas. "Phineas?" Isabella asked cautiously. "I... I have to tell you something. I've never felt so..." "Isabella," Phineas replied soothingly, "I have to tell you something first." Phineas slid his hand off his leg and moved it slowly to the right. Isabella noticed and moved her hand over to the left. Phineas lifted his fingers and placed it on Isabella's. "I really think that... I like you more than friends." Isabella wrapped her fingers around Phineas' hand. "I like you, too." 36. Precious Treasure 37. Eyes 38. Abandoned (future scene in Among the Dead) Isabella "Look I told you she can't be trusted," I tell Buford and the Baljeet as we cautiously walk across Maple Drive. "I'm really not sure why she can't be..." Buford says. I can't help but roll my eyes at his idocy. He just can't see how terrible this is. "Buford, she left us alone in this strange world. We could be kidnapped, or even killed, and she wouldn't be here to try to save us." "Maybe Bobbi had something to do." I stop. Normally when someone stops suddenly after someone says something both intelligent and slightly vague, it means that they haven't thought of it before. However, I have thought about it. "Buford, I don't care what she had to do. She abandoned us." I continue walking and Buford and Baljeet race slightly to catch up. "I tried to tell you guys several times. She is no good. I always knew one day she'd let us down, and that's today. We might not even survive..." I look up and notice a street sign. We're at corner of 16th Street and Maple Drive. "Whatever, let's just find Phineas and Ferb." 39. Dreams 40. Rated 41. Teamwork 42. Standing Still 43. Dying 44. Two Roads 45. Illusion 46. Family 47. Creation 48. Childhood 49. Stripes 50. Breaking the Rules 51. Sport 52. Deep in Thought 53. Keeping a Secret 54. Tower 55. Waiting 56. Danger Ahead 57. Sacrifice 58. Kick in the Head 59. No Way Out 60. Rejection 61. Fairy Tale 62. Magic 63. Do Not Disturb 64. Multitasking 65. Horror 66. Traps 67. Playing the Melody 68. Hero 69. Annoyance 70. 67% 71. Obsession 72. Mischief Managed 73. I Can't 74. Are You Challenging Me? 75. Mirror is a scene from my potential series (Bobbi's POV) I entered Jessie's room feeling remorse. It felt wrong to take advantage of these kids. They don't have to take me under their wing, yet they gladly obliged. I felt as though they had to. Only Phineas was thinking regret, but I knew better. Jessie's room was completely a mess. I ain't trying to be mean, but it's true. Papers, highlighters, and other objects I did not know were strewn everywhere. She had many pets. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea. I can't stay in a room with fresh blood at every corner. While the light was still on, I saw a mirror. Reluctantly, I turned to it. I saw every detail of the room, including Jessie's messy green hair surrounding her as she crawled into bed. Every part, except me. I couldn't help it. I started tearing up. No reflection. I know, I shouldn't live my life in a mirror, but that's not why. Ryan had killed me. I was no longer alive. My life is literally over. And I have the lack of a reflection to prove it. 76. Broken Pieces 77. Test 78. Drink 79. Starvation 80. Words 81. Pen and Paper 82. Can You Hear Me? 83. Heal 84. Out Cold 85. Spiral 86. Seeing Red 87. Food 88. Pain 89. Through the Fire 90. Triangle 91. Drowning 92. All That I Have 93. Give Up 94. Last Hope (this is a concept for a future story) "He was the only one who had the possibility of getting us through this. Without him, we have no hope!" "You can't say that!" "I can and I did. If it weren't for him we wouldn't be here. But now that he's not here... we have nothing." 95. Advertisement 96. In the Storm 97. Safety First 98. Puzzle 99. Solitude 100. Relaxation 101. Wake Up 102. Heat 103. Cold 104. Disguise 105. Eshaustion 106. Flying 107. Forgiveness 108. Laugh 109. Favorite 110. What Have I Done? 111. Past 112. Future 113. Dragon 114. Out of Context (got lots of ideas, so this will have many) *"Fine, don't help me. I'll be in the alley eating rats like a loser!" *"Why don't I want it? Because the next time I have to fix a leak, I'd prefer not to use bacon to do it." *"Would you eat a human heart??" *"Why weren't you carrying scissors in your pocket?" *"Why is it so hard to find fish that will eat my feet?!" 115. Beautiful 116. Stolen 117. Leap of Faith 118. Eternity 119. Gross Out 120. Chaos 121. Born 122. Cosmos 123. Love Story 124. Poison 125. Dance 126. Hold Me 127. Caught Red Handed 128. Mountain 129. Ticket 130. Reunion 131. Pale 132. What Could Have Been 133. Rescue 134. Grow Up 135. Celebration 136. Half Way 137. Kiss (this is a future scene in TaTaTA) Phineas saw Bobbi and Zachary leave the table holding hands. He was impressed. After all, he had his doubts, but she had probed him wrong. Before exiting the restaurant, Zachary touched her face, moving hair out of her face. Very slowly, he moved in. Their lips touched and kissed. Phineas felt Ferb tense with jealousy as the pulled away. Bobbi smiled. Big mistake... 138. Courage 139. Promise 140. Royalty 141. Ocean 142. Proud of You 143. Heart 144. Scarlet 145. Cruelty 146. Holiday 147. Corrupted 148. Firework 149. Persevere 150. Miracle 151. Banished 152. Parody (This is a parody of Annoying Orange. Don't judge me.) Phineas: Hey Ferb. Ferb. Hey Ferb. Hey. Ferb. Hey Ferb. Hey Ferb. Ferb. Hey. Hey Ferb. Ferb: What? What? What is it? Phineas: Sorry, did I interupt your Phineas-ing* a book? He ha ha ha ha ha ha. Ferb: Yeah, that joke was funny the first four hundred times ya said it. Phineas: Hey Ferb. Ferb: What? Phineas: You look like a fern! He ha ha ha ha ha ha. Ferb: Yeah, that-that was hilarious. Phineas: Hey. Hey Ferb. Ferb: What? Phineas: Can you do ten push-ups in ten seconds? Bobbi: What kind of question is that? I have very short arms! How am I gonna do one push-up? Phineas: Hey. Ferb: What? Phineas: Hey Ferb. Ferb: What?? Phineas: Can you do this? Nya-nya-nya-nya-nya-nya. Ferb: No! Phineas: Nya-nya-nya-nya-nya-nya. Try it! Ferb: No. Stop it! Phineas: Nya-nya-nya-nya-nya-nya. Nya-nya-nya-nya. Ferbi: Okay, you've made your point! Stop it! Phineas: Bweh-bweh-bweh-bweh-bweh-bweh. Ferb: Would you please be quiet?! For crying out loud, would you stop yammering for longer than three seconds?! I can't even hear myself think! Phineas: ...Hey Ferb. Ferb: What? Phineas: Knife. Ferb: Huh? Bwaahh (screams)! Phineas: Oh. W-well I warned you. Ow. Well that looked like it hurt. Tried to warn him... Hey Jessie! Jessie: Oh gosh. *This was intended to sound like "finishing" 153. Work of Art 154. Blind 155. Not Human 156. 42 157. History 158. Loyal 159. Scream 160. Try Again 161. Upside Down 162. Winter 163. Spring 164. Alone 165. On the Edge 166. Gold 167. Duck and Cover 168. Broken 169. Cleaning 170. Proof 171. Ghost 172. Brothers and Sisters 173. Empathy 174. Inspiration 175. Science Fiction 176. Lean on Me 177. Fish Out of Water 178. Jungle 179. Not Again 180. Lucky 181. Smart 182. Freedom 183. Worlds Collide (this is a scene in a future story) "It's time to go back." Phineas looked into the portal he and his brother had just created. "Ferb may not remember it, but it must be done." He looked back to take one more look at his backyard before he stepped through. "Wait!" Out of the house came Ferb and Jessie, running to stop him. "We're not letting you go." "I know you won't let me go, but--" "No, we're not letting you go alone," she explained. "You honestly thought we'd let you go without us?" asked Ferb. The siblings smiled at each other for a moment before turning towards the portal. "You ready for two different worlds to collide?" asked Jessie. "I always have been." 184. Tickle 185. Perfidy (this is a scene for a future story) Phineas woke up with his arms bound to a pole and blindfolded. "Ferb? You there?" he whispered. A simple cough was his only response. He couldn't remember much of what had happened before then, but he did remember that he was knocked out. He strained to remember the attacker's face. All he knew was it belonged to a girl. "They're awake," said a gruff, unfamiliar voice. "Just on time." This voice sounded erily familiar, but he refused to believe it. "Hello Phineas." He spoke the first words since the attack: "What do you want with us?" He tried not to let his fear be heard in his voice. The girl laughed. "Nothing, really. I don't want anything with ''you. I just want you to stay here until... what day is it Laurent?" "Tuesday." "Okay. I want you to stay here until ''the end of time." Phineas wiggled, trying to loosen the ropes binding his arm. The girl laughed again. "Good luck trying to get out. That was tied by only the best." "At least tell me who you are!" Phineas demanded. "You mean you don't recognize my voice? Fine." She grabbed his blindfold and ripped it off his face with great force. After letting his eyes udjust to the lighting, he made out her face. No, he thought. It can't be her... Never before had he felt so betrayal. Never before had he felt such distrust. Never in a million years had he believed she would be the death of him. And yet, here he was. 186. Run 187. Pitch Black 188. Mystery 189. Toy 190. Island 191. Artificial Intelligence 192. Power 193. Too Late 194. Pirate 195. Nursery Rhyme 196. Race 197. On the House 198. Painful Truth 199. Recycle 200. Bedtime Category:Blog posts